Knowing You
by redheadbombshell
Summary: The sequel to Getting To Know You. Some CSI characters have joined the Miami team, read Getting To Know you for pairings, mainly GregRyan or as I have now named them, Wolfders. M for language and later smutty goodness!
1. A Time For Change and Secrets

Knowing You

_Disclaimer: I own no plot things from CSI or CSI Miami, CBS does! This is the sequel to Getting To Know You! Hope you all like it!_

Chapter 1

Ryan strode through the halls of the Dade County Crime Lab, evidence in hand, a look of worry on his face. Six long months had gone by since that night on the beach, he was going to hear today whether or not his and Greg's relationship was in direct violation of lab policy. He should have researched that beforehand but he didn't think about it, he was kicking himself for it now. If he had thought about that one insignificant detail, it would have given one of them time to adjust to a new shift. Greg could have started out on another shift if need be. He didn't want to lose his job, not again. The gun range had insufficient pay, he hated it to begin with, but he'd go through it all again if he got to stay with Greg. Rick Stetler called him into one of the questioning rooms after he dropped off evidence for Valera. He walked in, visibly annoyed and took his seat. "Mr. Wolfe I have some news for you." Ryan hated Rick with a passion, that was no secret. He's the one that fired him, done everything in his power to keep him from getting reinstated, pissed him off time and time again, and now he was about to deliver even more bad news, Ryan was sure of it. "Your relationship with Mr. Sanders is not in direct violation of the relationship policies set forth in the guidelines of the Policy Manual. I am warning you though, Mr. Wolfe, you can't go around doing illegal things to protect him so to speak, you remember where that got you last time, and I won't hesitate to ask for your gun and badge again. Another thing, you have to remain objective and professional on the job. I already talked to Sanders about this first. If I get any calls in about two male CSI's kissing at the scene and I find out it's you and Sanders, I'm firing you again, and I will have Sanders' ass, do you understand me?" Ryan's eyebrow shot up, a look of shock and annoyance on his face. "Rick, I don't know what kind of twisted world you're living in where Greg and I might want to make out over a dead body, but that's not the case. We do our jobs while we're on duty, we keep our personal lives just that. Personal. Not at work, so you can stop with this insane regulation speech. You're not telling us anything we don't already know... and as for your little fixation with Greg's ass, I have two words for you: Keep. Dreaming." He sped-walked out of the room, angry at the insinuation. Rick Stetler was his least favorite person on Earth, he was sure of it.

"Wolverine!" It was Delko, Ryan rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for any of Eric's playful banter, not after what just happened. "What's up? You look upset, man." Ryan gave a grunt of frustration, running his obviously tense hands through his hair, a look of anger on his face, his green eyes wide and bulging. "I don't know what the fuck Rick thinks about gay people. That we lack something in our brain that monitors our self control, but the idea, the VERY idea that he's worried we're going to be making out OVER A DEAD FUCKING BODY! That just blows my mind! He gave me this big long speech about how Greg and I aren't in violation. You know what? Great! He could have left it at that but did he? NO! He said I can't go around doing illegal shit to protect Greg, remember what happened last time I did something like that, yadda yadda yadda, and that I have to be professional on the job! He doesn't give you and Sara that lecture, why ME? Because he HATES me. He fucking hates me and he can't wait to fire my ass again! Well you know what? I don't particularly fucking like him either." Ryan lay his head on the wall, banging his head against it softly. "Geez, man...sorry. Maybe you should go talk to Greg about it." Eric knew better than to mention that Ryan had done some shady things in the past that warranted a lecture, namely when he worked as an expert witness FOR the criminals instead of against him, when he had set Natalia up. But now was not the time to get Ryan any more angry than he already was. Ryan spun around, his face looking even more upset. "I can't go talk to Greg about it! It's work... I have to stay professional." And with that, he walked down the hall, eager to get back to work and forget all about the lecture, the stupid lecture, he had just received. He walked into the evidence exam room, flipped the switch on to light the table and set out the crime scene photos he and Greg shot for their current case. He still looked upset, he couldn't help it. He didn't even hear Greg walk in the room.

Greg shut the door behind him, he didn't want Rick to hear him comforting Ryan after the lecture he'd gotten that morning, he didn't want Ryan to lose his job. "Ryan?" He saw his lover look up at him, worry lines etched on his forehead. Greg walked over to him, looked around for Stetler first, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, feeling a familiar comfort as Ryan's arms slipped around his waist. "It's about Rick's bullshit lecture isn't it?" Ryan nodded, his head dropping onto Greg's shoulder. "It's okay... just relax. Don't think about it anymore. Just focus on our case, baby. The sooner we get all this processed the sooner we can go home and talk about it okay? Don't rush either, I mean it. We have a victim's family to think about." Ryan nodded and his mind went back to the photos. He couldn't believe what a shitty day this was turning out to be, and he really did not want to start off his day talking to Rick Stetler after doing everything in his power to avoid him, like he was a disease. "Go get the bags with the victim's clothing, would you, Greg?" Greg nodded, releasing Ryan from his arms and leaving the room, leaving Ryan to think about what he was feeling, thinking. He sat for a few minutes and closed his eyes. He had to clear his mind, purge all his bad feelings about Stetler before proceeding on with his case. Greg was right, he had to stay focused, it wasn't about him, it wasn't about Stetler, it was about that victim, and he was a little disappointed in himself for not remembering that. He stood, examining his evidence with a clear mind, seeing things he had never seen before. As much as Greg could cloud his mind and make him lose all focus, Greg also gave him the clarity he needed to press on when he was confused, when his mind needed a boost.

Greg walked down the hall, smiling, a bounce in his step. He loved it in this lab, even though he was worried about Ryan, although deep in his heart, he knew Ryan would be okay. Ryan always bounced back, no matter what. It was just stress, Ryan would come home, curl up in Greg's arms, let it all go, maybe they'd go for a stroll on the beach, have a cute little picnic like they did every weekend, and would be fine the next day. He would have continued on to the sealed evidence room had something not caught his eye. Sara. Horatio. They were talking, to the untrained eye, to someone who had never met or didn't really know Sara Sidle it would look completely innocent. But Greg's eye was anything but untrained and he knew her better than anyone else, he was her best friend after all. She tucked her hair behind her ear, she hooked her thumb into her belt loop. She was smiling. Not a normal smile. That smile. The smile she gave Gil before everything headed downhill. The Gil smile. Sara looked into his kind, blue eyes, she liked the way those eyes looked when he smiled. He had a great smile. His red hair was perfectly groomed, his suit, nice as usual, the corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled back. Even when he had a smile on his face he looked sensationally cool, an air of mystery, a touch of danger. Sara liked danger. He looked like a shoot first, ask questions later kind of man. Gil wasn't much of a gunslinger. He was pure scientist, content to be holed up in the lab, doing experiment after experiment after experiment. Not Horatio. He had been on the bomb squad. He was a rough-and-tumble cop. He was both scientist and officer, out in the streets, a good man and a bad boy rolled up all in one good looking suit-wearing package. It never occured to her that she shouldn't be doing this, flirting with her boss, even thought it was against lab policy. "Subordinate members of the same forensic team may fraternize if they maintain a strictly professional relationship during shift hours, with the exception of break time, but it is a direct violation of the Intralaboratory Relationship Policy set forth in the Dade County Crime Lab Policy Manual for a subordinate member of a forensic team to engage in fraternization with their specific Superior team leader or officer, unless both members inolved are off duty. Behavior during time off duty unless illegal cannot be monitored or result in the firing of either Subordinate or Superior. Fraternization during the hours of the Subordinate and Superior's shift in this laboratory, break time included, however, will result in the Subordinate to be moved to another shift, or fired if the violation is serious. Failure to comply to these lab policies will result in a full investigation of both members, conducted by the Internal Affairs Bureau as stated in Lab Policy Section 12A, Article 1065.2" She had apparently forgotten that. Another boss, another violation. Horatio was quickly becoming the new Gil.

Greg looked around for anyone else. Valera was hard at work, Dan never left the A/V lab, Calleigh was out on a case with Delko, Alexx of course, was in the examination room, Ryan was in the evidence exam room, Tripp was pounding the pavement, looking for suspects, Natalia was still learning how to shoot a gun, that took care of everyone. He stood there, praying that Sara, his best friend was not doing what he thought she was doing, although she could not deny what her body language was telling him. She was into him, big time. It was obvious, just as it had been obvious with Gil. He was confused, she was Eric's girlfriend, at least that's what everyone thought, and there she was, flirting shamelessly with her boss, something that could get her moved to swing or nights, two shifts she really didn't want to work. Even worse, she could get fired if this was allowed to progress, and then she'd be in the same situation she was in last time, and she would have brought it on herself. Greg couldn't allow her to do this, not again, she was happy here, she loved her shift, he wasn't going to let her throw that all away for a fling with her boss, after all that's what best friends were for, right? She was standing way too close for it to be just a friendly conversation, and Greg knew it. She sauntered out of the room, a huge smile on her face, surprised when Greg grabbed her arm and pulled her into a secluded alcove in the hallway. "What the hell are you doing?" Her face conveyed confusion at Greg's question, she had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean what the hell am I doing?" He looked frustrated, obviously keeping his thoughts to himself. How could Sara not be aware of what she was doing? She had a boyfriend after all, and if it was obvious to Greg that she had just been flirting with Horatio, then it should be more than clear to her that that's what was going on. "Flirting with Horatio? What about Eric? That's what I mean what the hell are you doing! Sara this could get you moved, or worse. Fired. And need I remind you that you don't want another Gil situation on your hands!?" She rolled her eyes. Yes, Greg was smarter than he looked but it was nothing a little denial couldn't cure. "Horatio and I are just friends, Greg. I love Eric, he's great. Things couldn't be going better, now would you STOP overanalyzing everything?" And with that, she walked off, not letting Greg have another word in edgewise. He frowned to himself while continuing on toward the evidence room. She always walked away, not hearing another word, when she was wrong.

Their shift ended sooner than they all thought, each of them so absorbed in their work that the time seemed to fly by them. Greg clocked out, officially off duty, relieved the day had ended and he could go home with Ryan and forget all about his Sara predicament. They piled in Ryan's SUV, holding hands, smiling, but Ryan could see right through him. "Alright Greg, I know you better than that, baby. We're away from work, no one's around to hear, so spill it. What's wrong?" Greg sighed, staring down at his feet, unsure how to explain what he had seen to someone else. It all made perfect sense to him in his mind, but he wasn't sure if he could get the words out. It was quite a long time before he could will himself to speak. "You know how Sara and Delko are together right?" Ryan nodded. "I saw her flirting with Horatio." It was a good thing they had already pulled into the driveway, Ryan turned and looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. "What do you mean she was flirting with Horatio? How do you know?" Greg once again searched for words, unsure if Ryan would be able to follow his train of thought. "Okay, there's certain things Sara does when she flirts with people... she tucks her hair behind her ear, she smiles this special smile she doesn't do for anyone else, we used to call it the Gil smile. She hooks her thumbs in her belt loops, she stands really close. She was doing ALL of that, it was SO obvious she was flirting, and yet she tried to tell me that I overanalyze everything. Ugh! Can you believe that? Flirting with Horatio and then trying to tell me I overanalyze everything. OH! And another thing..." Ryan couldn't help but smile. Greg was adorable when he ranted and raved, went on tangents, but of course Ryan was biased, he thought Greg was adorable no matter what he did. He wrapped his arms around Greg's waist, kissing the back of his head, nuzzling at the nape of his lover's neck, smiling as Greg's ears turned a subtle pink. "You're so cute, baby." Greg smiled, unsure of how their conversation always started with something completely random, and yet always ended with how cute he was, not that he was complaining. Ryan was a great boost for his ego, and was equally cute himself. He could stare into those big green eyes for days. "Come on babe, we have a wedding to plan."

They sat down on the couch, his eyes looking into hers. He shouldn't be doing this, she shouldn't be at his house, but there they were, on the couch, kissing, his hands inside her shirt, his large hands cupping her small breasts over her bra, two sets of eyes, one brown, one blue, wide open to stare into the ones staring back at them. He knew better. She knew better. But her mouth felt so right against his own, she tasted like apples, a little bit like ice, her brown wavy hair wild from his hands tousling through it. His red hair mussed from her hands also tousling through it, his shirt partially unbuttoned, her shirt lifted over the small lumps of her chest. She had a boyfriend, it was one of his friends, one of his team members, his former brother-in-law. He missed Marisol so much, he could see a bit of her kind spirit in Sara, it fueled his initial attraction to her, but deep down he knew what he was doing was terribly wrong. It was a huge rush, like riding a rollercoaster for the first time, like standing naked out in the cold. His head swam, his mind battling itself, his thoughts very conflicted. Horatio Caine was enabling Sara Sidle to cheat on her boyfriend, and even thought it was oh so very wrong, it felt oh so very right. Her scent, her taste, he couldn't get enough of it, and the more of her she gave him, the more he wanted. She had an air of mystery, sprinkled with a little bit of danger. Horatio liked danger. She had a thing for older men, he liked that. He didn't know why. He wanted to do things to her, things he should not do. Things she more than likely wanted him to do. He couldn't help himself, he was only human, and she was temptation incarnate, he found it ironic she smelled like apples. She was the serpent on the tree, tantalizing him with the scent of the apple, he was the unsuspecting victim, eager to take a bite. He smiled to himself, nipping at her neck, lifting her shirt over her head. Being bad never felt this good.

Calleigh lay on the couch, curled up with her cat Socks, watching TV, waiting desperately for her boyfriend to call her. She hadn't heard from him in three whole days, but she refused to freak out. More importantly, she refused to drink away the pain of not hearing from him, just in case he called, she didn't want him to catch her drunk and end their relationship, like he had threatened to do. She stared at her phone, begging it to ring, for the name above the number to read "Bobby Dawson." No such luck, it stayed still, stayed silent. He told her not to call him, that he would call her because he didn't want his phone to ring mid-shift while he was busy. That seemed reasonable. Maybe he was working double shifts. Maybe he was exhausted. Not a voicemail, not a text message, nothing. What if it already was over? One drink wouldn't hurt. She unlocked her liquor cabinet, poured herself one glass of Pinot Noir, then locked it back. One drink wouldn't hurt. She stared at her phone, angered that her entire relationship with Bobby was a waiting game. A long, excruciating, terrifying waiting game. She was scared he would never call, that he was done with her. She had stayed on the straight and narrow path, when he did call, which, as much as she hated to admit it, was rarely, maybe once every three weeks, she was never drunk. She vowed to him six long months ago that she would never ever ever drink like that again, and she hadn't. Her behavior was anything but rewarded. When she had stood there, in his arms at the airport, he vowed to give one hundred ten percent, to call her every night. She really truly believed in him, but he had let her down, she refused to give up hope. He would call. He had to call. She stared at the phone. She picked it up. She dialed his number. She waited.

Bobby sat on the couch, his lips tangled in another pair of ones just as luscious, raw, warm and wet. His phone rang, interrupting his moment, he looked down at the name and panicked. "Fuck, it's my girlfriend. Ugh! I told her NOT to call me, goddamnit... hang on would you?" Archie just smiled. "I figured. I'll be quiet." Bobby struggled to catch his breath before answering. "Hey baby." Calleigh smiled, it was so good to hear his voice. "I haven't heard from ya in three whole days, sugar. You busy?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've been busy honey," Archie tried not to laugh, "You know how they got me workin' double shifts, I've just been too tired to call, I'm sorry Cal. But you know I'd call you, didn't I tell you not to call?" She felt embarrassed, she was being chastised for wanting to hear from her own boyfriend. "Yeah, you did, but I got worried. I didn't want something to be wrong and me not know about it." Bobby smiled, there was a whole lot Calleigh Duquesne didn't know. "I know baby, but I'm fine, I promise. Well, I just got in from dinner and I'm exhausted honey, I'll call you later okay?" She frowned. She hadn't heard from him in three whole days and he was already hanging up? Something wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right. "Okay honey. Goodnight." He said goodnight to her before hanging up, turning off his phone in case she decided to call back. "I've never met anyone who could be so needy from all the way across the country. I shouldn't feel like that... am I a bad person?" Archie pulled him into his arms. "No, Bobby, you're not a bad person. You're just no good at long distance relationships. Right?" Bobby nodded. "I knew it wasn't going to work the minute she ran to the security line. I feel bad about cheating. I should have just ended it. But she looked so sad, and ...I didn't have it in me." Archie kissed his forehead, trying to offer some kind of comfort to the man he was secretly sleeping with behind Calleigh's back. "I understand... you'll be faithful to me though, right?" Bobby smiled, kissing along the young Asian man's jawline. "Of course... you're here, with me. Not all the way across the country. I think you and I could definitely work, and I don't normally do stuff like this, I'm usually very faithful, very loyal. I just can't be tied to someone who ain't here, it just don't work." Archie nodded, relieved, they went back to their lip-locking as Calleigh Duquesne sat in her living room, scratching Socks under his chin, tears running down her face. Bobby wasn't her knight in shining armor, he was just another toad in tin foil.

_It's done! Chapter One of the Getting To Know You Sequel. I may make it into a whole series I haven't decided yet, but I hope you love it! I'm eagerly waiting Yuki's approval and review, as well as all of yours! Enjoy! Chapter two will be coming up soon!_


	2. Steps Forward, Steps Back

Knowing You

_Disclaimer and (brief) Author's Notes : I own none of the characters or plot things from CSI: or CSI:Miami, CBS does! Any secondary characters (namely Ryan and Greg's parents) while they do not belong to me, I did make up names for, because hey, it's my creative license to do so Anyway, that shouldn't detract from the enjoyment of the story, I hope you all love it. Onward!_

_Sorry It took so long, I had computer crashing issues, but the new chapter you've been waiting for is up!_

Chapter 2

Ryan's eyes were exhausted. Suits, floral arrangements, locations, food, photographer, DJ, all these things he had to pay for and plan swimming in his head. Greg pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. The engagement had been beautiful, the idea of being engaed to someone he loved more than life itself was amazing. Greg was the one, he knew it, and even though he would pull out all the stops, give Greg the dream wedding his heart desired, this planning was starting to get to him, especially since viewing picture after picture after picture was giving him a headache. "This is turning out to be a real pain in the ass." Greg smiled, he didn't understand why Ryan was making such a big deal out of a small little wedding, but that was just the way his Ryan was, making mountains of molehills, creating problems when there were none, and little by little, Greg learned to just accept that, even smile at it. Ryan after all, looked rather sexy when he was frustrated. "Baby, I don't know why you're doing this. I would be happy to elope, you know that. I don't see why we can't take a week or so off after our case is solved and go back to Vegas, oooh! All my friends would be there, the swing shift could cover for us, so all your friends, well, they're my friends too, okay. Our friends can go too! Think about it, Calleigh could see Bobby, I'd get to see Nick, and Warrick and Catherine... come on, baby, let's get married in Vegas Pleeeeeeease?" He put on his pouty face, lips full, bottom lip jutting, eyes fixed in a puppy dog stare. "We don't even have to elope, we can just get married there, and our parents would be there, and all our friends, and I'm so excited! Please baby please?" He went back to pouting. Ryan couldn't tell him no, even if he wanted to, especially when Greg Sanders made that face. "Alright baby, but you know Horatio is going to have to talk to Stetler about this, and it'll probably rain on our parade a little, so let's not plan for everyone to be there. Besides, you have to think about it logically. Sara might not want to go because Gil will be there, I have to have Eric there, Calleigh will want to go, Horatio can't go, because someone has to run the lab, and Natalia hates me so she wouldn't dream of coming. If it's just us four leaving and we leave behind Sara, Horatio, Natalia and Tripp, that'll be only halving our team instead of taking all of them. Make sense?" Greg nodded, extremely sad that Sara wouldn't be there. "I know. But I really wanted Sara to come." Ryan pondered how to make that work. "Okay, If I leave behind... no, can't do that. Damn. I don't know. Stetler might let five of us come." Greg hoped Sara would be there, it just wouldn't be his wedding if his best friend wasn't there.

Ryan, as badly as he hated to do this, dialed Rick's number. "Rick Stetler." He sounded obnoxious and pretentious, even on the phone. Ryan hated that. "Hey, Rick it's Ryan," he tried to sound friendly, optimistic. He really didn't want another day of his life to be ruined by Rick Stetler, although the chances of that happening were much better than he would have liked. "Greg and I are getting married after our case ...and we are asking for time off, about a week or so. We're headed to Vegas and whatnot...I just...We just wanted to know how many people we were allowed to bring. We're requesting five, but if that's not do-able, then it's just not." Rick smiled. "Who are your five people?" Greg took the phone from Ryan and crawled into his lover's lap, smiling at the shocked, annoyed, and half-smiling face staring back at him. "Calleigh, Sara, Eric, um... me and him." Greg smiled. "Well, you two don't count, since you'll be on vacation time. So you're requesting three. Three is do-able. Make it four." Ryan took the phone back. "Four, what do you mean four?" Rick couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "I'm coming too, at least I hope I'm invited." Ryan stared at his phone in amazement. What on Earth would Rick Stetler of all people want to come to his wedding for? "What exactly do you want to come for?" He eagerly awaited the answer, this certainly had to be good. "Ryan, I know you don't think much of me. But, I just do my job. That's my goal, I never set out to be particularly liked, I set out to be efficient at what I do, I have no personal vendetta against you. Yes, I tried to keep you from getting reinstated, because I questioned your ethics, not your ability. I hoped that we had put that behind us and we could move forward, as far as I'm concerned, all your indescretions are in the past. I want to be there to wish the both of you well. You've both proven yourselves as valuable members to the lab and I'd like to think that I played some part in that. I'm glad you two are happy, although remember, remain objective on the job, I mean it. I don't want to fire either one of you, I really don't like firing people but I will."

Of course Rick's nice-guy routine had to end in some lecture about lab policy, sneak that in with the good news, that was Stetler's usual M.O. It bothered Ryan immensely that he was getting another lecture about Lab Policy when he knew that manual like the back of his hand, well, sort of, and something else didn't escape Ryan's attention either. He wanted to come wish them well to make himself look better. Rick's primary concern was not about their happiness, it was about his image, which explained why Rick was never married. No one in the entire world could love Rick Stetler more than Rick Stetler, not that anyone else in the world could love him much at all, he certainly wasn't a very loveable guy, in fact Ryan often times wished secretly that Stetler would be the next DB at a scene he was called out to. As horrible as he was sure that sounded he didn't care, Rick Stetler was a parasite, a completely irritating and insensitive bastard, and certainly no friend of Ryan Wolfe's, but if he wanted that vacation time, Ryan knew, even though it irritated him to no end, he'd have to be cordial to someone he hated more than anyone else he'd ever hated in his entire life. "Sure you're invited. But if you pull anything and upset either one of us, you can fire me for beating your ass." Ryan said it with a chuckle, but he was anything but joking. Rick laughed that obnoxious laugh that made Ryan cringe all the way down to his bones. "I wouldn't dream of it. As soon as your case is done, I'll put in the paperwork, give you and the three people you want to bring some vacation time. You sure you don't want the whole team there? You all have more than enough over-time, and I'm sure everyone's as sick of the sight of this place as I am. It might do everyone a little good to have a week's vacation, two weeks for you of course, for the honeymoon and whatnot. Swing shift could use more hours." Greg squealed in delight, grabbing the phone once again. "Sure, give the whole team vacation time. We'd love to have them!" Greg hung up the phone and kissed Ryan's lips, who looked shocked and slightly pissed off that Rick Stetler had invited himself to their wedding.

Sara woke up, wishing she was in Horatio's arms, and instead found a familiar pair of olive skinned hands at her waist. Eric. She sighed, irritated at the disappointment, happy that she wouldn't have to explain where she'd been all night, then she recalled the events that had taken place right before she crawled into bed and passed out from near exhaustion. He asked her why she was out after shift, she told him she stopped off to have a little dinner. He believed her. She'd cheated and gotten away with it, she'd slept with another man and wasn't immediately questioned about where she had dinner, what she had to eat, who she went with. She felt bad about abusing his obviously blind trust, but he would learn. He'd learn how cruel and heartless people could be, she was sad it had to be her to teach him that lesson, but he would learn it and learn it well. Just as she had with GIl, with Hank, with every other boyfriend she'd ever had. He'd figure it out eventually, there'd be the stereotypically big fight, he'd kick her out, she'd go be with the man she really wanted to be with. That'd be the end of it. He smelled the scent of apples, his face immediately breaking out into a smile, his Sara was there with him, in his arms, he'd tell her not to make any plans, he'd make her dinner that night. He pulled her closer, eager to bury his face in her apple scented hair, to feel her soft, umber locks against his skin, to feel her back press into his chest. He loved her more than anything, he wasn't ready to say the words, six months they both agreed in an earlier conversation was way too soon, they both needed time, space. He was willing to give her both. He'd do anything to keep her, even if it meant giving her the space she needed to go around the city, head off to the beach, spend quality alone time. He wished she would let him in, wished she would share her life with him, but he knew she was a free spirit, she needed to be out in the world, have time to collect her thoughts and experience things without someone constantly by her side. She was like a wild horse, wanting to roam free, unwilling to be completely tamed, he loved that about her. She had a strong spirit no man could break, a will no man could bend, making her decision to be with him all the more special. He knew she felt the same, if she hadn't she would have been honest, told him that he meant nothing to her, but she hadn't. She was rapidly becoming his whole world, and he was one hundred percent sure he was becoming hers, he was willing to bet his entire life savings on it. But like the city she had so eagerly left behind, Sara was a cruel mistress, and betting life savings on what the cardholder thought she might be feeling was just as dangerous as betting your life savings against the House in one of Vegas' neon-lit casinos. If Luck were indeed a Lady, her name would certainly not be Sara Sidle.

Calleigh's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight first spilled onto her long lashes. Socks stretched beside her, curling up into her arm and going back to bed, Calleigh wished she had the luxury to do the same, she didn't want to get up, not yet. She wanted to stay in bed, eat chocolate, wallow in her misery over what felt like the loss of her Prince Charming. "Oh Socks," she looked over at her sunbathing feline, "I"m beginnin' to think the only man I can trust is you. I'm sure if you had opposable thumbs and could use a phone, you'd call me every day wouldn't you?" Her big Blue Russian with black feet stood up, stretching, walked over to her and nuzzled under her chin with the top of his head, eager for attention. "Of course you would." She stood up, padded down to the kitchen to find Greg sitting at her dining room table, wearing a big huge bright smile. "So, after our case is solved, guess what! Ryan and I are having the wedding! In Vegas! You'll get to see Bobby!" He really did not understand what triggered Calleigh's response, a steady flow of tears. She wasn't just crying, she was bawling, wailing, shaking, she dropped her coffee pot, feeling little comfort when Socks rubbed against her legs. Greg pulled her in close. "Oh my God, Cal...wh-what did I do? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do...you know, whatever it is that I did." She sobbed into his shoulder, her shaking hands clutching his back, feeling only a small comfort as Greg's arms slipped around her tiny little waist, pulling her close to his warm body. She dried her eyes, smiling softly as Greg rubbed small circles on the small of her back. "You're a great friend, Greg. You know, if you were straight..." Greg laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Shush, I'm about to be a married man." He led her by the hand to the couch, smiling as Socks jumped into his lap. "Alright Cal, tell me what's wrong." She slumped into her seat, wilting like a flower in the heat. "I think Bobby has broken up with me." She proceeded to tell him about the night before, he nodded, absorbing all the information she was giving him. "He hasn't broken up with you, Calleigh, he's cheating on you. Big difference." She looked like Greg had slapped her, shocked at what he had just said. Cheating? Bobby? "He would never," Calleigh was firm on that issue, no one knew Bobby Dawson the way she did and she refused to believe he would do something like that. "Never." She got up and swept the broken pieces of her coffee pot into the trash. "I'll see you later Greg, I have to get ready for work. Congrats on your wedding, but... I'm sorry I don't think I can go."

Greg was hurt. Ryan would be devastated, Calleigh was one of his best friends, she had to be there, otherwise Ryan would spend the entire wedding in a funk, Greg knew it. "Calleigh the whole entire team is going, even Stetler's going. And you know if you don't show up that Ryan will be crushed. When we thought we were only allowed to bring three other people, you were one of the three we had to bring with us. You, Eric and Sara. Please don't do this." She nodded, obviously irritated at the fact that she would have to go to a wedding and see her estranged boyfriend. "Alright I'll come, but I think it'd be a good idea for someone to keep me away from Bobby," and with that, she sped up the stairs, leaving Greg to stand there, dumbfounded at what just happened. He walked home, sitting at the dining room table, he looked upset, Ryan could see it. "Something wrong, babe?" Greg nodded, turning to face Ryan. "Bobby's cheating on Calleigh... and when I told her, she just outright refused to believe it, she said she was going to the wedding, I had to fight with her about that, at first she didn't want to go, and um... we need to apparently keep her away from Bobby." Ryan groaned, pushing his breakfast aside, laying his head into his hands. "I swear to God! Every fucking time things start going really really well, some stupid drama has to come up. If it wasn't Calleigh it'd be Sara, if it wasn't Sara it'd be someone else. Why? Why is it that when things go good for me, someone else has to be pissed off and ruin my happiness? This is just like that breakfast fiasco back in Vegas. Calleigh needs to be mature about this, because it's not about her. It's about you and me, not anyone else and if they can't put that aside for one day, they can't come. As hurt as I'll be that Calleigh won't be there, if this isn't cleared up by the time we go to get married, she's not coming. I mean it. I won't have any bullshit drama ruining what's supposed to be the happiest day of our entire lives." Greg pulled him close, kissing down the side of his face, behind his ear, down his neck, onto his shoulder, smiling as Ryan's ear blushed, as well as his cheeks. "There's that smile," Greg cooed in his ear, kissing the lobe gently. Ryan lay his forehead against Greg's, nuzzled his nose and grinned. "You always could make me smile, Greg."

Sara showered away the memory of her affair with her boss, although the image was forever engrained in her mind. His hands on her body, his mouth on her breasts, he pushed himself inside her, she didn't feel invaded, she felt an extreme exhiliration, a rush to her brain. Cheating on Eric made her feel more alive, getting away with it gave her incentive to do it again, and again, and again. She'd have to be careful, she couldn't change her behavior, someone would suspect that something had happened, more than likely Calleigh. She'd continue to flirt, just as she always did, if she stopped suddenly someone, more than likely Greg, would know she had done something what someone else might consider really horrible. In her mind, however she'd done nothing wrong, Eric never officially asked her to be his girlfriend, as far as she was concerned she was free to do as she wished, as long as she didn't get caught by Stetler. Besides, it wasn't really cheating if he never found out. She finished her shower, reliving every moment of her sordid behavior, smiling. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself and walked into the bedroom, grinning to herself like the cat that ate the canary. She pulled on her clothes, put on what little makeup she wore, dried her hair and bounded downstairs, where Eric was making her breakfast. She kissed his back, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stood by the stove, making her a cheese omlette. "Morning baby," she purred, sweetly as could be. His smile spread from ear to ear, Sara might finally be ready to let him in her life, give up some of that space and time alone to spend with him. He slid her breakfast onto her plate, turned around and wrapped his arms around her. His plump, full lips pressed against hers lightly, he felt tingles all over, from the tips of his hairs to the tips of his toes. Kissing her was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, it was almost like he was kissing an angel, something from the heavens. She was the one, and deep in his heart, Eric Delko truly believed that more than he had believed anything he had ever felt in his entire life. In his warm, loving, big brown eyes, Sara could do no wrong, tell him no lies, and would never in a million years break his heart. He served her the breakfast he had made her, continuing to worship the air Sara Sidle breathed and the ground she walked on, blindly, faithfully, a tragic mistake he wasn't even aware of yet.

Calleigh slipped on her clothes, staring at herself in the mirror. Willing herself to smile. "My name is Calleigh Leanne Duquesne, and I am a beautiful, giving, caring and intelligent person. I have many friends, a wonderful family, a great job, and I have complete faith in myself and God." She breathed deeply. She didn't usually have to give herself a pep talk, just when she was feeling especially rotten, unfortunately today was a pep talk day, she felt ridiculous, like she was at one of those A.A. meetings. Tears welled up in her sad, blue eyes. Her lids puffed up, her face turned red, she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. Things were going so well, and now she looked absolutely terrible. "My name... is Calleigh Leanne Duquesne, and I do not need Bobby Dawson. I am a wonderful person deserving of love, faithfulness, and loyalty. I am worthy and deserving of someone who can give me these things. If Bobby wants to sleep with someone else, that's fine. As far as I, Calleigh Leanne Duquesne, am concerned, he is single to do whatever the hell he wants," she dried her tears and stood there, defiant, "and so am I." With that, she fixed her makeup, hoping the drive to work would be long enough to hide the puffiness, a tell-tale sign she'd been crying. She was not going to let anyone see her cry, nor give Bobby Dawson the satisfaction of hearing about him making her do so, she was better than that, stronger than that. She hated women who stayed home, cried over their boyfriends, became weak, waited around for something that was never going to come. She wasn't like that. Calleigh vowed right then and there that she would not shed one more tear over Robert Dawson, nor drink to forget him, nor drink for comfort, she would not be weak. She was stronger than that, a better woman than that, she would wait around for no one. He was either ready when she was, or he would just have to be left behind. This was her life, she had to live it for herself, not someone else that was all the way across the country. She dialed his number, she got his voicemail. "Robert, it's Calleigh. We're done." She hung up, smiling to herself. She'd gathered up the strength, she'd done it. She never needed to call him ever again, and she would not. She stepped out into the bright early morning Florida sunshine, smiling. Today was a brand new day, she refused to waste it.

Ryan had the day off, Greg did not. He spent all morning making phone calls, sending out the invitation emails, getting everything paid for, the wedding was finally almost finished. All he had to do was sit back and trust that these people would be there when they said they would, he'd give them their money, their wedding would be perfect. He frowned to himself. He'd wanted to send real invitations, but it was all happening a bit faster than he thought it would, he could hardly believe how fast time was flying by. He didn't have time to get real invitations printed, much less sent off in time. They couldn't set the date for "whenever the case got solved," so they called Stetler back and had an actual date to give people. Three weeks from today, Ryan Wolfe would have a husband, he'd be a married man, content in the fact that if God forbid, something were to happen to him, Greg would be taken care of, provided for if he couldn't be there. They'd have all the benefits of marriage, despite the marriage tax that Ryan wasn't particularly thrilled about, but they'd have full coverage health insurance, life insurance, homeowner's insurance in both their names. He was putting Greg's name on the deed to the house, he smiled to himself, knowing that if he told Greg most of this, he wouldn't get why this was the stuff he was looking forward to. They'd have a joint bank account, both names on their checks, both names on their bills, he couldn't wait to sit down on bill day with his husband and go through every single one of them. Go grocery shopping together, pay for car insurance together, make their house payments together, decorate said house together, since they still hadn't gotten around to that. He had to plan the honeymoon next, but he had no idea where to start. He'd give it a few hours and then maybe something would come to him. He worried about Calleigh as well, from the way Greg had made it sound earlier, she wasn't doing so great. He desperately wanted her to be there, to support him, but he couldn't afford a big huge fight on their special day, it would piss him off, it wouldn't be fair to Greg or their parents to have a huge fight like that.

He loved Greg's parents. Michael and Joanie were accepting, kind, a little overprotective, but Greg warned him they would be,and they absolutely adored Ryan, his future mother-in-law had practically pinched his cheeks off when they first met. They were glad he was serious, but gentle, caring. All their skepticism had finally been put to rest when they got to see for themselves just how much Ryan adored their Greg. His Greg. They said they couldn't imagine a more perfect match for their son, it made him smile. He really felt accepted, like a member of the family, and of course he got to meet the infamous Papa Olaf, who was just as wonderful as Greg made him out to be. His parents, wary at first, told him they were crazy about Greg, he made them laugh, he was bright, happy, energetic, what his mother said was "a good balance for such a stick in the mud like you, Ryan. In fact, it wouldn't hurt you to loosen up a little. You're too young to get an ulcer." She made Greg laugh right back, they both took turns picking on Ryan, he pretended to be completely irritated at the both of them, telling both of them at one point in their visit to shut up. They looked up from the counter at the same time. "Don't talk to your mother like that!" in unison, it was really weird, really endearing. All he could do was smile. "Yeah, baby, you'll fit right in, I have to say though, I'm not happy about being yelled at in stereo, just so the both of you are aware of that." They immediately took Greg in as part of their family, sent him home with about six months worth of food because they were both "too skinny." He was glad there would be no awkward feelings there, although he wasn't sure how Stephen and Lynda Wolfe were going to get along with MIchael and Joanie Sanders once they were in the same room. One set of parents, his to be specific, were New England middle-class Americana Apple Pie, not so much like the families you'd see on television, just like every other normal family in America, and the other set, Greg's parents, San Francisco Scandinavian transplants. He hoped for the best. Even though he was expecting this to crash and burn, blow up in his face and once again prove to him that he was terrible at planning events, he was surprisingly optimistic. He did know one thing however, he was ready for the three weeks between today and their wedding to be done and over with so he could enjoy the fruits of marital bliss, laundry-sorting, bill-paying marital bliss.

_That's the end of Chapter 2! Hope it's as good as everything else I've done, although I'm a little iffy. Then again, when am I not iffy? Please review and let me know how I'm doing!_


	3. The Storm before The Calm

Knowing You

_Disclaimer: I own no characters or plot things from either CSI or CSI:Miami, CBS does. This chapter contains a few CSI:Miami Spoilers (and of course some stuff I totally made up for plot purposes) just so you all know :)_

Chapter 3

Everyone on the team had been worried sick about Eric Delko lately, even Sara. He was irritable, and Dan Cooper's arrest for credit card fraud a year ago did nothing to subside his anger at the false hope he had been given that maybe Tim Speedle might not be dead, that his best friend in the whole world might not be gone. Worse, not only did he have to see Dan every single day since his release and reinstatement, but he was still having visions. He sat on the beach, legs folded, hands absentmindedly playing in the sand, he felt someone sit next to him, he was scared to look. It was Tim, or what the IAB appointed therapist kept telling him was the bullet fragment in his brain's manifestation of Tim Speedle due to his inability to let the death of his best friend go. Tears spilled out of his dark chocolate eyes, he couldn't understand why on Earth his brain wanted to torture him like this. He managed to turn his head and stare at his hallucination of Tim, he looked like hell, like he'd been beat up, a little dirty, he normally would ask what had happened to him, but it didn't matter. Tim was dead. Tim was dead and it was just his imagination screwing with him. Eric shook his head and smiled in disbelief. "You're not real... I don't even know why I'm talking to a hallucination... you're not real. You're the product of some tissue growing around a bullet fragment in my head." He rationalized it over and over again in his mind that he was just going crazy, this wasn't real it couldn't be. Nothing about this entire experience could be. Tim was dead, Tim had been dead for a long time, Tim was dead and he was never coming back, Eric thought he had learned that lesson long ago, learned to deal with the hardship and heartache he felt over the loss of Tim Speedle. All of them had learned to just move on, it was hard, but then Ryan came, and their family, their team felt whole again. Complete. And then Eric started having visions and his entire world, all the progress he had made in moving on after Tim's death just came to a halt.

Tim didn't want to tell him this twisted version of what he had happened, that Alexx had gotten the bullet out of him, took him to the hospital, she said it would just be better for everyone involved if she just covered up his death, gave him some money to move and get on with life elsewhere. She'd lose her license, he had already talked to his parents, the Social Security office, they got his death certificate removed from public record, he'd passed another CSI proficiency to be qualified for a job when he felt he could return to the land of the living again, but he never pictured himself having to explain all of this to his best friend. It was emotionally draining, he hadn't been able to sleep, him dying was one of the hardest things he had ever had to live with. He took Eric's hand and placed it on his arm. His face was etched in worry, Delko looked like he was about to lose his mind. "I don't know anything about this bullet in the head you have... but I promise you. I've never been more real in my entire life." Tears flowed from his weary eyes. Why hadn't he told Alexx that there were other options? Why had he not tried to reach Eric sooner? Why had he not gone straight to IAB and told them what Alexx had done? He knew she was doing what she thought was best, he had no idea how pretnding to be dead after being technically dead for ten whole minutes after being shot was best, but he was sure she had a reason. "I... I have a lot to tell you Eric. And there's some people you're going to be mad at, me especially, because... I don't know, I guess I could have said no, or I could have... told you sooner or something, but it's a long, complicated story. I talked to IAB about...well, I didn't tell them the whole story, but I told them someone covered up my death, I said I didn't know who. They...they reinstated me." He watched, somberly, melancholy as Eric gripped his head in his hands and stared at the sand in disbelief.

"Someone covered up your death? Where the hell have you been for the past few years? Why didn't you call me or tell me something? Why did you just start showing up? Everyone thinks I'm fucking CRAZY, Speed! I thought I was crazy! And if IAB knows about this would you mind telling me why I'm in therapy for seeing your ghost? Huh? What you think you can just die, then not die, walk back into my life, and expect everything to be okay? I can't work with you, you're supposed to be dead. And as far as I'm concerned, I'm done mourning for a liar. Transfer, really die, do something else but go back to that lab and remind me DAILY that I can't trust you! I was a wreck Tim, I cried, I lost my mind. You missed everything that ever meant anything to me! You missed the death of my sister, you missed her wedding, you weren't there when I almost died and you could have been! You may think everything is just fine because you're alive now and ... it's not. NO ONE is going to run to you with open arms when you waltz in there like nothing happened! " Delko managed to find the strength to pull himself up off the ground, walk away, and he turned around. No one was there. There was no dent in the sand where Tim had been sitting, Tim was not real. He had been yelling, pouring his heart out in anger to ... no one. He picked up the phone, he needed to talk to someone, someone who had known Tim. He couldn't talk to Sara about this, she would have no idea what he was talking about, she'd just think he was insane for seeing his dead friend everywhere he went. He sat down next to his car and lay his head back, tears spilling down his face. This vision was strange. He knew Alexx would never ever cover up a death, if he were indeed alive, she would be the first to tell someone. It was outrageous, his brain was screwing with him. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

He looked up and saw Tim, worried that he might hear more crazy lies coming from someone who wasn't really there. "Eric... I know your brain is going down all these weird avenues, exploring weird possibilities about what might have happened to me. You've been questioning whether or not I was dead every time I showed up. Eric, you need to move on. I'm gone. I got shot, my gun jammed, I hadn't been cleaning it. Eric... I'm dead. I'm not coming back, and as much as you want me to, I can't. I would if I could, but ... you know. I'm sorry Eric." And with that he walked off, Eric looked into that direction and just as quickly as he had shown up, he was gone. Eric hung his head and sat there awhile, angry at himself, angry at his mind, angry at everything that was happening to him. He couldn't freak out, not now, their case was close to being solved, he had to go to Ryan and Greg's wedding, he had to be strong in case Sara needed him, he did not have the time to fall apart. He was always the strong one, in his family, with his friends, with his colleagues, he had always carried everyone and all their problems on his shoulders, never needing someone to carry him. It was possibly one of the reasons he was so drawn to Sara. She was strong, self-sustaining. She never needed to be carried, she carried herself, not once unloading herself onto him, expecting him to push her forward, solve her troubles. Was that love? Greg loved Ryan for who he was, the way they fit together, the way they complemented each other. For Ryan it was the same. He loved Greg for the way Greg made him feel, because he saw them spending the rest of their lives together. Eric couldn't help but feel that he was staying with Sara for all the wrong reasons. He knew she had been fooling around with Horatio, he'd have to be blind or insane not to notice, and yet, he wasn't terribly broken up about it. He had tried to convince himself more than he tried to convince her that they were right for one another, that she was his entire life. It just wasn't true. No amount of wishing in the world could make it true.

Calleigh sat in the break room, one of her old photo albums in her lap. She flipped through the pictures, smiling. Her and Mike on vacation, so happy together. Her and Tim around the lab, her looking radiant with a bright, genuine smile, him looking slightly annoyed at her optimism. It was the first time she had noticed that, it didn't change the way she felt one bit about him. She missed him terribly, she couldn't help it. Tim Speedle would always have a very special place in her heart that no one else could fill. She flipped through pictures of her and Eric, he looked so babyfaced, so young, so happy. She hadn't seen him so happy in a long time. Not since Marisol passed. Since he almost lost his life. Since he started seeing Tim Speedle's ghost. She missed the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. She missed those adorable dimples, the way his smile shone when he was genuinely, truly happy. Sara wasn't making him happy, he needed someone that was going to make him happy, she tried to tell him so many times, he wouldn't listen. Sara seemed to be the air that he breathed, all the while she played him for a fool with her more than obvious affair with her boss. Calleigh had lost Tim to tragedy, lost Ryan to Greg, she was not about to lose Eric, one of her dearest friends to unhappiness and sorrow. She knew he would never be the same after Tim died, she just didn't know it was going to be like this. She saw him step out of the elevator doors, face tear-stained, an expression of anger and confusion, hair tousled like he had been furiously running his hands through it. He'd seen Tim again, he always looked stressed, drained whenever his mind played these cruel tricks on him. Before she could get up and go to him, she saw Ryan place his hand in comfort on Eric's shoulder, leading him away from people. Calleigh smiled, Ryan was always the caretaker, she trusted him with Eric, even in his fragile state.

Eric felt his friend's arms wrap around him, a comforting gesture he so desperately needed after his harrowing experience at the beach. "I'm seeing him again, Ryan... at the beach, in my house. Everywhere. He's telling me crazy things and... then he'll come back and tell me he's dead it just... Ryan I can't do this anymore." Ryan held Eric close, feeling his body shake with sobs as his mind slowly unraveled before his very eyes, it could cost him everything if he was found unfit to continue on at work. He'd lose his job, what would he do then? Eric saw his life crumbling before him, working out the rest of his days as a dive instructor for one of the many diving schools in Miami, his friends stopping in to check on him, reminiscing about the great CSI he used to be. Used to be. A terrifying thought, he'd look back on his career and think about how good he used to be. Discharged over something not his fault, something he could not control, someone put a bullet into his brain, they couldn't extract it and now it was messing with his entire mind. He felt like he was insane, losing his grip on reality. He remembered waking up after they revived him, pumped his heart full of adrenaline. He saw Horatio and asked for Marisol, that bullet was robbing him of his memories, his livelihood, his sanity. What else would this take from him, he wondered. He didn't want to lose his memories of Tim, of Ryan, of Megan, Calleigh, Greg, the people he met in Las Vegas, Alexx, Yelina, Frank, Horatio, he couldn't bear to lose any more of his beloved sister. He didn't even want to lose his memories of Sara, their false romance. Scarier than losing them altogether were that his memories of Tim were coming to life, like Tim was haunting him. He was tired. So very, very tired. Tired of waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, tired of the night terrors of Tim talking to him, taunting him, tired of watching his logical mind slip through his hands before his very eyes. He closed his eyes, saw his terror yet again, Tim laughing, sitting in the padded room Eric had been put in. "Come on Delko, Am I dead or am I not? Am I dead? Or am I not? Which one is it?" His eyes shot open and he screamed, Ryan was still holding him, he continued to cry, he didn't know how this could be happening to him.

Ryan stroked his hair, held him close, listening to Eric's sobs of torment and anguish. He looked over and saw Greg approaching them, smiling as Greg wrapped his arms around Eric's waist, lay his head against Eric's heaving back and held him, trying to offer comfort. "Eric, it's Greggo...maybe a little vacation would be good for you... and if you keep going to your therapy, you'll be fine, Eric. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise. " Eric wondered if he could shake it off, if he could keep going despite the fact that he felt like he was on the brink of insanity. The tears continued to flow down his olive skinned face, his deep brown eyes red and puffy. "I'm just so lonely, why? Why can't I have what you two have? Why am I still grieving over someone who's been dead for YEARS? IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR! It's... It's just... not...fair." He continued to sob heavily, feeling himself being turned around and a pair of old familiar arms wrap around him, like a blanket. He didn't know who was hugging him, he didn't care. He just wanted someone, anyone to help him pull himself together. He breathed in the scent of the unknown female who was holding him close. Lilacs and Lavender. It wasn't Maxine, Sara, Calleigh, Alexx, or Natalia, but he knew he had smelled that smell before, he just could not for the life of him remember where, another memory the bullet fragment had taken away. He just sobbed and sobbed and sobbed into some lady's shoulder, opening his eyes to see a brown curl in his face. Was it Yelina? He couldn't remember. He was so very tired of not remembering. Greg and Ryan stood there, confused, neither one of them recognizing who this person was, but they saw Horatio smile, Calleigh practically beam, she obviously used to belong here, long before their time in this lab. Ryan then placed her face with a name, he'd known her when she was married to another patrol cop he'd worked with on numerous occasions. She was his widow, he'd died a while back ago, and then he remembered she used to be a CSI here before quitting. He'd asked her why once, she said she was constantly reminded of her husband being gone, all the death just got to her, what on Earth was she doing here?

"Eric, you need to pull yourself together right now." Eric would know that voice anywhere. That was one thing that could never be taken away from him, she was as much a part of him as Speedle was, she had known him when he was the bright, happy, eager young man, and now here he was, older, a sobbing mess into her shoulder. She hadn't been there when Speed got shot, she had no idea what he was going through, but he immediately stopped crying and lifted his face to stare into hers. Her dark brown eyes stared into his, an expression of sadness on her face, she'd never seen him like this and she never wanted to again. "I mean it Eric, if you keep doing this IAB is going to tell you you're unfit for duty, and nobody wants that. You were a damn good CSI when I was here, and if you've improved any, this lab can't afford to lose you. I know you're hurting. I know it's been hard for you to deal with Tim's death...but you have to. Come on, you're stronger than that." He wiped his eyes and pulled her close to him, his memory refreshed as he breathed into her hair, puzzled why he didn't remember any of this before. Megan Donner always smelled like lilacs and lavender. He squeezed her gently, Megan was still very much alive, very much real, and he was comforted in the fact that he wasn't hallucinating about her too. She looked exactly the same as she did the day she left, her shoulder length brown hair in wild curls, her face matronly and comforting, her demeanor tough but kind. She was just what he needed, even if he hadn't known it until this moment, the only one who could help him cope was now standing right before him. "Megan what are you doing here?" She smiled and stroked his shaven head. He'd always had such beautiful hair, Megan thought, and now there he stood looking like a shorn sheep. She'd make him grow it back if it was the last thing she ever did.

"I needed a job, and as it turns out, this is all I can do, so here I am. I assume they're going to partner me up with you a lot since we're both from an older batch of teams, and it'd give us a chance to catch up, and who knows, maybe if you spent more time around me you'd start feeling better. Let's not mention any of this to whoever the hell is running IAB okay, as far as anyone's concerned, you're fine. I'm not going to have you on suspension, especially since I don't know half these people and I'm not comfortable just yet. It takes a little time for me to get my feet wet, so to speak." Eric smiled and held her close, grinning from ear to ear, he needed this, more than anything right now. He could feel old parts of himself coming back, parts that had become buried as the job got stressful, his hours got longer, as his teammates began to leave him one by one, he felt excited, he felt twenty again, he felt eager, bright, happy. "Meg, you have no idea how much seeing you is already helping. I've missed you. I don't know why we haven't kept in touch, you've been living here and I could have dropped by to say hi...but my hours got longer, the cases got stressful, then...well, the Tim thing happened, and we kept getting more and more new people, I was older and more experienced so my workload got bigger and before I knew it I didn't have time to breathe anymore, but hey, that's the job." He smiled just as radiantly as he used to, Calleigh could see it and it made her feel so good inside. Eric was one of her best friends, and as of late she'd been so worried about him, but he was beginning to take back parts of his old self, the self before Tim got shot, he got shot, and things got crazy. He shined just like a brand new penny and nothing could ever be more perfect than a moment like this.

Ryan smiled and lay his head on Greg's shoulder. It was good to see Eric finally coming around. The past couple of weeks had been nothing but pure hell for him, he was so stressed out and today was his final breaking point, but now all was well, all was good. Eric was happy, whoever this Megan person was had returned to the lab, Calleigh was smiling, actually genuinely smiling for the first time since her and Bobby had parted ways. Horatio looked genuinely happy, Sara was nowhere to be seen and that made this moment even more perfect, nothing could spoil the feeling of serenity, peace, and happiness that was washing over everyone. The past couple of weeks had taken a toll on each and every one of them in their own way. Calleigh had a horrible breakup, Horatio was having a secret affair with Sara, Ryan was stressed out of his mind from planning a wedding, Greg was antsy and irritable because the ceremony was not far away and he wanted to just get it over with, everyone had a horrible month, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. Ryan and Greg were enjoying each other's company, watching the smiles of the people all around them, a feeling of calm filling the air, no one noticing them and Stetler was also nowhere to be seen. Convenient. Ryan lifted his head and turned Greg's face toward him, gently placing their lips together, smiling as Greg's bottom lip slid in between his, he never could resist sucking on Greg's soft, full lips, especially when Greg was making it more than obvious that that was just what he wanted his Ryan to do. He felt Greg's hands tangle up in his hair, he squeezed his lover around the waist gently, both of them were so very happy, kissing one another passionately, knowing that no thing, no person could ever take the joy of them being together away. Ryan lay his forehead against Greg's, both of them fighting for air, both of them flushed, both of them smiling like children on Christms morning. "You will be mine...always." Greg swooned over the romanticism of his lover, with Ryan he felt like he was the only other person in the world, and as far as they were concerned, in this space, this time, this very moment, they were.

_Chapter three is finished! I'm doing better about updating things faster, and I promise I'll get to work on Chapter four! Review plz :)_


	4. Ceremonial

Knowing You

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or plot things from CSI: or CSI:Miami, CBS does._

Chapter 4

This was the moment he had been waiting for, for six long months and three weeks. That time to him seemed like an eternity, but today was the day that all his waiting was about to pay off. All his arrangements had worked out perfectly, the food, suits, location, the cake, everything, he couldn't be more proud that everything had come together with no obstacles to marr their plans. He looked around at all his friends, his parents, butterflies stirring up inside his stomach, he was so excited, so nervous, not cold feet exactly, but nervous that the big day had finally arrived and at any second the ceremony would start and at the end of it, Ryan Wolfe would be a married man. He looked over to the other side of the aisle, Greg's mother, Papa Olaf, all of Greg's friends were there, smiling, genuinely happy for Greg, his knees were shaky, his throat was dry, his heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears. Eric stood next to him, patting his shoulder, smiling, happy for the first time in a long time, today was a day to celebrate. He thought the idea of Greg coming down the aisle was a little silly, but Greg had insisted, after all their ceremony did need something traditional. It made his wait all the more nervewracking, he began to picture all the things that could go wrong. What if Greg tripped and fell on his face? What if the nerves got to him and he threw up in the middle of their wedding? What if Greg took off somewhere and left him standing there at the altar with no idea that he wasn't going to walk in? Ryan began to sweat. He checked his watch, he sweat more. The ceremony was supposed to start in literally ten seconds. What if Greg wasn't ready? Greg always had hair issues on important days. He sweat more, hoping he wasn't sweating through his suit, he decided to look. "Oh God, I'm sweating through my suit," he thought to himself. He'd have to raise his arms sometime and then everyone would see. Was he sweaty all over? He pulled the extra handkerchief out of his coat pocket and wiped his face, he was indeed sweaty all over. His hair was damp, his face was sweaty, it was the nerves, he even felt his toes start to sweat. He didn't even know that toes had sweat glands, much less that he would actually be sweating from them. It was the socks. Wool socks in Las Vegas were a bad idea. A dark suit was an even worse idea, he should have prepared for the excruciating heat, even if they were indoors of the little chapel where the wedding was about to begin.

Greg stood outside the doors, ready for the music to start, he fixed his hair, his tie was finally straight, he was ready to go, beaming with excitement. He looked over at his father and smiled "Ryan's probably sweating bullets right now." Michael Sanders just nodded and pat his son on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Greg...although I never expected I'd have to give you away, I kinda always figured that'd be the other dad's job to give their kid away when you got married...to a girl... but this is good too... I guess. Anyway, congratulations Greg." The music started, Greg took his father's arm, and began to walk down the aisle toward the man that was to be his husband, tears in his eyes at the sheer amount of joy he was feeling. Ryan could not believe how handsome Greg looked, his hair neatly combed, his suit perfectly pressed, everything seemed to just fall in to place, he didn't even notice Greg's dad looking uncomfortable as he walked his son down the aisle. Their wedding was short, sweet, to the point, and Ryan kissed Greg with as much force and passion he could muster when their vows were said and the ceremony had ended. Greg Sanders was now Greg Wolfe, their lives together were about to begin, and Ryan simply could not wait to do all the things he'd ever dreamed of. He and Greg would sort laundry together, pay bills together, redecorate the house, decorate a baby room, adopt as many little children as their home could hold, grow old together and watch their grandchildren grow up. He smiled and took Greg's hand and they walked out of the chapel, toward the reception hall, toward a brand new life, smiling at all their friends as they clapped and cheered in celebration of the happiest day of Ryan and Greg's lives, the day they made official vows to one another that they were in this forever, that there was no one else for them, vows of true love.

"Oh my God, son-in-law, get over here!" Lynda Wolfe pulled Greg into the tightest hug she could muster. "I'm so happy for the both of you! Oh, I hate to spoil the surprise of what I got you for a wedding gift, but I didn't know if you had one already, if you don't like it you can take it back, you know. It's a blender. I don't know if you guys ever cook anything that requires a blender, but I got you one anyway, do you guys even cook?" She kissed Greg's cheek and pulled him into another tight hug. "Take good care of my baby, Greg, I mean it, I know he's fussy, cranky, and some days hard to live with, but as much as he's a great big crybaby, you love him and be good to him." Ryan rolled his eyes, his mother would embarrass him, today of all days, talking loud enough for practically everyone to hear. This was exactly why he never introduced his friends to either one of his parents, even though his dad was pretty relaxed. His mother, however, was an incessant chatterbox and sometimes said embarrassing things. Like she was continuing to do. "Welcome to our family Greg, we love you to death, you know. OH Ryan, your father got you another gift, it was my idea to get the blender but just in case you had a blender already, we got you something else. Stephen, Stephen come over here and tell them what you got them." She chuckled mischievously, his dad was planning on saying something really embarrassing, he could just feel it. Ryan hid his face behind his hands, his dad liked to get in a few good zingers every now and then, but Ryan really really wished that today was not the day he felt like doing that. Stephen pat his son on the shoulder, grinning coyly as he took a sip of his champagne. "A gift card," he replied cooly, trying to maintain his chilly demeanor as Greg's face twisted in confusion. Greg couldn't hold in his question, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He loved gift cards, usually he got them from his parents for even more CDs or DVDs or other fun electronic gadgets, he wondered what it could be for this time, hopefully it would be for something a lot cooler than a blender that they were probably never going to use. It would go with the juicer Calleigh got them that they were also going to put in a cupboard and probably forget about. "A gift card, huh? What for, exactly?"

Ryan wanted to crawl in a hole in die. He wanted to crawl in a hole and block the only entrance to his little crawl space. His dad smirked nonchalantly as he wrapped his arms around his son's shoulder and squeezed. "Oh, a gift card to one of those gay sex shops, you two go there, right?" Ryan heard Greg's excited giggle roaring along with his mother's and everyone else's. His ears turned bright red with embarrasment, his hands completely covered his face, hot and burning, also red, he was sure. Why couldn't his dad just be off in the background like he usually was, instead of saying the worst thing he could possibly say in front of his friends, Greg's family, Greg's friends, and God himself? He peeked from between his fingers and saw the absolutely shocked expression on Joanie's face. "Great, I've officially been her son in law for maybe an hour and already she hates me and my parents. Oh God." He turned away quickly, making a beeline toward the bar. "I want the strongest shit you have, and don't tell me you're not serving until later, it's my wedding goddamnit, and I want it now." He felt the warm Scotch slide down his throat, easing away his tension as he knocked back the whole glass. He rubbed his eyes, he always secretly worried that Greg's family was just being nice to him because they figured he and Greg wouldn't last, then they wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, why was he spending it tense, burning with embarrassment, and swallowing as much Scotch as the bartender was serving? He felt a pat on his back and saw someone slide into the seat next to him. "Sonny, this is your wedding, I don't think it'd be a good idea to spend it drunk." Papa Olaf was right, he smiled and set down his glass. "I don't want to spend it drunk... I'm just worried that... never mind." Papa Olaf just smiled and led Ryan out of the room by the elbow, opening his arms for Ryan to fall into once they were out of sight. Ryan lay his head on his grandfather-in-law's shoulder, closing his eyes and trying to get control of the lump that was building in his throat. "Now, Ryan, my boy...tell me what's wrong."

Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes as he tried to think of the words to say, the right words so he wouldn't lose someone from Greg's family that loved him and didn't stare down their nose at him because he was a man and was married to their perfect little boy. "I think ...I think Joanie doesn't like me. I'm not sure Michael does either... I just feel like they always judge me for something. I mean... I know Greg's marriage to me isn't traditonal at all, that I'm not a woman, but that doesn't mean that I'm not good enough. I love Greg, I'm always going to love Greg, I would do anything for him. I would die for him, they have no idea how much I want to protect him, and care for him, and... no matter how hard I try, I just... they make me feel like I'm never going to be good enough for Greg. I mean, my parents love Greg, LOVE Greg, like..my mom loves him like he was her own baby, I just don't get why I'm getting the cold shoulder when I've been nothing but good to him, and always will be." Papa Olaf continued to pat his back as he exhaled deeply. It felt good to get that off his chest, to tell someone how he was feeling. Greg would just tell him he was overreacting and there was nothing to be upset about, his mother would immediately get angry with Greg's parents if he ever told her, he couldn't tell any of his friends because they just didn't understand, he needed someone, anyone, to understand how he felt. "I don't know if everyone feels this way about their in-laws, that they're secretly despised, but I came into this engagement and this marriage hoping for the best, and...and to see the look on her face when my dad was just, I don't know, being my dad, hurt so bad. I've had other visits with her and every time, she just makes me feel...less than great. She was so nice the first time we met, and everything seemed to go so well, but... then she met my parents and all of that changed. She's treated me differently ever since. Like I'm undeserving of this, like I'm not worthy to be with her son. And I don't know, maybe I'm not but I love him so much."

Papa Olaf hugged Ryan tightly, he obviously felt dismayed about his relationship with his mother-in-law, and Papa Olaf certainly empathaized, he clearly understood what Ryan was going through, how he was feeling. "My mother in law didn't like me much either, probably because I got her daughter pregnant before we were married, and it ended up getting us kicked out of Norway. Give her time, Ryan, she will come around in time when she sees how happy you're making our Greg. Not all parents are as open, kind, and accepting as your parents are, Ryan, and that's a tough lesson to learn for a newlywed. Joanie and Michael had high hopes for Greg, that he would marry a beautiful woman, give them a lot of beautiful grandchildren, and yes, they're disappointed but they cannot control him, he's an adult. The reason they're being cold is because you were not their choice, and your parents aren't exactly their cup of tea, but that should be of no concern to you. Even if you are not their choice, you are Greg's choice, that should be what is important." Ryan felt better, Papa Olaf was right. Even if Joanie despised him, thought his parents were practically insane and didn't want to see them ever again, that was not his problem. Joanie and Michael didn't choose him to be their son-in-law, and he certainly didn't pick them to be his ideal parents-in-law, but he did choose Greg, and Greg chose him. He wasn't married to Joanie and Michael, he was married to Greg, and he made a vow that Greg and what Greg thought, not what Greg's parents thought, were always going to come first in his life. He smiled and thanked his new grandfather and walked back out there to face everyone again, no longer in turmoil by the embarassment he felt about his parents or the sadness he felt about not having his mother-in-law's approval. He walked up to the love of his life, his Greg, and wrapped his arms around his lover's slender waist. "I love you Greg, more than you could ever imagine."

Greg smiled and kissed Ryan's cheek. "Oh I'm sure I can imagine... It's about as much as I love you, if not a little less because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything before." Ryan felt his cheeks blush, only this time not in embarassment, he was giddy at how romantic his new husband could be. This feeling that he was feeling at that very moment was worth all the shocked stares and calloused glares that Joanie could ever give him, none of that mattered when Greg looked into his eyes with the same loving stare he'd given Ryan since their first kiss, and Ryan couldn't help but think to himself that if he got to look at those same loving brown eyes every day for the rest of his life, nothing outside the job that he loved and the man that he loved would ever matter ever again. They danced, they cut their cake, they kissed, they danced more and at the end of the reception, Ryan and Greg were completely exhausted but completely happy. They sat there, alone in the patio area outside the reception hall, Ryan's head on Greg's shoulder, enjoying the cool breeze of a Las Vegas night, happy the sun had gone down. Ryan turned his face toward his husband, smiling as their lips met, Greg's lips feeling as full, plump, and soft as they ever did. Their fingers laced, making Ryan smile again as he nonchalantly played with the ring on Greg's hand, a symbol of their love that would last a lifetime and more. They rested their foreheads together, smiling, blushing, two newlyweds who could not be more in love, unaware that there was anyone else in the building, unaware that there was anyone else in the whole world. They were being watched, a familiar face smiling at the sight of the two lovebirds just enjoying each other's company. Calleigh was so happy for the both of them she could hardly stand it. Ryan had been one of her dearest friends for a long time and she had come to love Greg just as much, he was more than just someone on her team, he was her precocious, mischievous adorable little brother. She smiled to herself, not seeing the tall, friendly figure standing next to her, smiling not at Greg and Ryan, but at the beautiful blonde herself.

He had always thought Calleigh was pretty, intelligent and kind, but he knew very little about who she actually was. They'd worked together on one case, six months ago when she came into Vegas with the rest of the team from Miami. That day had changed everyone's lives, whether they knew it or not. Greg found himself a husband, Sara moved away, Gil and Catherine had started a relationship and Bobby...well, Bobby had this woman, this beautiful blonde angel for himself, and he had blown it miserably. Nick Stokes didn't want to make that same mistake of having something and letting it slip away. He had never really been in love before, he had a sort of reputation as being a ladies' man, but all of his dates previous had been for fun, he was not really looking for anything serious. But he knew he was getting older, that his time for only fun was running out, and he really truly wanted to settle down, to have what Greg had. To get married and have children before he woke up one morning and he was fifty and alone. He gently touched the soft skin on her elbow, causing her to turn to him and he flashed his brightest smile. "Miss Calleigh, I noticed your glass was a little on the empty side and I wanted to know if you'd like some more champagne." Calleigh smiled, Nick Stokes could certainly be charming, she always thought he was charming. Charming and gorgeous, with a million-watt smile that put the sun to shame. He was twenty times more handsome than Bobby, that was obvious to Calleigh. Dark hair, big dark eyes, a gorgeous defined jawline, a body covered in muscles, and his hands looked strong. Calleigh liked big, strong hands, and she looked enviously at her champagne flute as he wrapped his long, thick fingers around the stem to take it from her so he could fill up her glass, and she bit her lip coyly, wishing those big strong hands were around her waist, not her glass.

He brought her a freshly filled glass of champagne, she hadn't been counting how many she'd had, she was there to have a good time, besides, seeing Bobby locking lips with another man was a good reason to start swilling Korbel. She had been standing in the same place for awhile, conversing with the gorgeous southern gentleman at her side, they talked, they laughed, he continued to fill up her glass. "Care to dance?" He smiled sweetly with his proposal and took her hand, laughing when they hadn't made it two steps before she had slipped and fallen over, her wobbly legs tumbling out from under her. He caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up, holding her light, slender body in his arms. "Miss Calleigh, I think we need to get you back to your hotel room." She let out a high pitched girlish giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead on his chin. "Nicholas, I do believe I'm a mite bit tipsy, darlin'." He chuckled to himself, kissing her forehead gently, saying his goodbyes to his friends and the newlyweds as he walked out of the reception hall and out into the parking lot to his truck. "Come on sugarpie, let's get you in the car. Do you know where your hotel is? Your room number? ...The name of the place?" She giggled again and shook her head no to all his questions. He smiled and set her into the passenger seat. "Alright looks like you're stayin' with me. I don't mind." She looked up at him, her eyes looking clear and lucid for a moment, smiling up at him, Nick always thought she had a beautiful smile. He figured she'd want to tell him something she'd had on her mind for a long time, like how maybe the next day she'd like to go dinner and maybe a little dancing, that she'd always liked him as much as he liked her. Instead, she hiccupped and giggled, pointing at the ground. "Nicholas, you... you have lost my shoe, and it's on the ground..." she hiccupped again and attempted to recline her seat, instead, flinging it backward quicker than she had intended to, her skinny legs sticking straight up as she attempted to get the seat to prop back up. Nick laughed heartily and picked her shoe up off the parking lot. "Cal, just leave it like that, but you're going to have to put your legs down...Calleigh, Calleigh..." He could barely get his sentences out, he was too busy laughing. Even if she was drunk, she was a funny drunk, and Nick sure did like funny drunks, she would always be good company that way. "Calleigh honey, come on now, you're in a dress, put your legs down." He giggled and pushed her legs down to make her feet touch the floorboard before climbing into the driver's side. WIth Calleigh, it was never a dull moment, every moment he spent with her was an adventure, and he didn't mind that one bit.

_Chapter four is finished! My review box feels lonely, so please please please give me good ...or any reviews :) I tried to hurry Yuki, and don't feel bad that you didn't get to commenting until a few days ago, you've been sick, I understand :) Please take care of yourself and try to stay healthy, because this story is just for you :) _


End file.
